Teammate
by Luthie- T.N
Summary: As "notícias" se espalhavam rapidamente na imprensa... Será que Kimi iria mesmo fazer parte de sua equipe, no próximo ano? Tentativa de SIMI, de Lime (? Acho que é isso...).


**Disclaimer: **Nem Kimi Räikkönen nem Sebastian Vettel me pertencem.

**Aviso:** Fic SIMI (Sebastian/Kimi).Conteúdo slash. Não gosta, não leia.

**Nota da autora:** Tá, eu sei. Eu surtei! U.U Mas eu vejo slash na F1, fazer o que? Rsrsrs

Bem, pra quem não sabe, esse ship é bem comum no fandom "F1", e eu gosto dele, então, enquanto lia as especulações da imprensa sobre a possibilidade de Kimi ir para a RBR na próxima temporada, essa ideia me ocorreu.

Espero que quem ler, goste. : )

* * *

** Teammate**

Os rumores estavam se espalhando e a imprensa- sempre ela!- estava inquieta.

Sebastian franzia levemente as sobrancelhas, ao ler o "Caderno de Esportes" sentado na cama, ouvindo o ressonar do homem ao lado dele.

Homem que era o assunto da reportagem. Kimi Räikkönen, the Iceman.

Desde que retornara para a categoria, o "amigo" de Sebastian tinha ganhado tanto destaque quanto ele próprio na mídia especializada- ou não tão especializada assim, se você pensar bem- porque Kimi tinha feito um ótimo trabalho e era um bom piloto.

E agora lá estavam eles, todos aqueles jornalistas anunciando como certo que eles seriam parceiros de equipe na próxima temporada...

Sentiu Kimi se mexer, e sorriu abafado, o que não deixou de incomodar o parceiro. Seria no mínimo interessante ter Kimi como companheiro de equipe, depois de já terem compartilhado muito mais que isso, até mesmo a cama.

Sentiu mais do que viu, antes de se virar para confirmar, aqueles olhos dele, de uma cor tão indefinível, se cravarem nele.

"-Por que acordou tão cedo?", a voz ainda rouca do sono e os cabelos loiros totalmente desgrenhados.

"-Eu não sou preguiçoso, Kimi! Eu tenho horários para acordar..."

"-Mas é domingo... e nem é domingo de corridas! Quem diabos acorda às..." , e se virou para olhar as horas no relógio de cabeceira:

"-Paska, Sebastian! São 7 da manhã!", e fechou a cara, antes de enfiar o rosto no travesseiro de novo.

"-Você é uma figura, Kimi!", e se recostou na cabeceira da cama, enquanto o outro loiro olhava para ele enviesado.

"- Do que você estava rindo?", ele se virou, ficando deitado de costas sobre o colchão.

"- Do que diz a imprensa."

Kimi revirou os olhos e soltou um muxoxo de desagrado. Aquilo era tão "Kimi", que Sebastian gargalhou.

"-Sério que você ainda se importa?", o finlandês perguntou.

"-Não exatamente. Mas essas notícias em especial me interessam. Você sabia que somos praticamente teammates?", perguntou, os olhos azuis brilhando de uma forma infantil.

"-Huuum... E você acha que isso daria certo? Quer dizer, entre a gente?", Kimi perguntou, com um sorriso meio cretino, raro de ser visto na expressão dele.

"-Não sei. Acho que você é um bom parceiro em todos os sentidos...", e se achegou a ele, passando os braços pela cintura dele, sentindo a pele pálida e quente, enquanto beijava o pescoço branco.

"-Eu acho que não daria. Sabe? Você é controlador Seb, não saberia lidar comigo no trabalho..."

Sebastian recolheu os braços e fez um bico contrariado.

"-Eu posso fazer isso Kimi."

"-Não, você não pode. E sabe disso. Sabe que eu não aceitaria ser tratado como Mark, e é nisso que não daria certo."

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, como se sugerisse que o mais novo pensasse no assunto.

Sebastian olhou para ele e, ainda contrariado, deu de ombros.

"-Que seja. Mas não era exatamente nisso que eu estava pensando..."

"-No que era então?"

Sebastian deu um sorriso safado e voltou a se inclinar sobre o corpo de Kimi, agora se sentando sobre os quadris do homem mais velho, e se inclinando para falar ao ouvido dele:

"-Eu estava pensando em como seria ter você o tempo todo por perto...", sussurrou.

"-Até mesmo nos períodos de férias e preparação para a temporada... Sabe? A fábrica é bem grande... Acho que a gente não poderia evitar de "se perder" um pouquinho lá dentro...", e mordeu o lóbulo da orelha, fazendo Kimi rir enquanto pousava as mãos sobre suas coxas.

"-E onde você acha que a gente "se perderia"?", falou com uma nota inconfundível de malícia na voz, todo o mau humor matinal parecendo desaparecer instantaneamente.

"-Nos boxes, nas salas de pessoal, nos elevadores...", e mexia os quadris, sentindo que o "amigo" se animava cada vez mais.

Kimi era um pervertido. Sempre foi. E como ele sabia aproveitar as coisas boas que a categoria máxima do automobilismo oferecia! Bebidas, mulheres, festas... O Iceman sabia mesmo viver a vida. Mas Sebastian sabia que nada- nada mesmo- excitava o companheiro mais do que aquela insinuação de perigo.

Fora assim quando se conheceram. Sebastian era o jovem e promissor rookie, e Kimi... Kimi era Kimi.

Isso bastou para que os dois se tornassem amigos. E da amizade para a atração não demorou muito... Afinal, estamos falando de Kimi Räikkönen, e o finlandês era um belo exemplar de homem nórdico.

O perigo era óbvio naquele relacionamento, porque a muito que Sebastian deixou de ser o "rookie promissor", e se tornou um dos melhores pilotos do grid, em pé de igualdade com o veterano finlandês. Sendo assim, os dois viviam cercados pela mídia, pelos fãs, pelo pessoal de equipe...

Tanta gente que parecia estanho- e era mesmo- que os dois conseguissem manter aquilo em segredo por tanto tempo.

Sebastian foi tirado desses devaneios, pela pressão meio urgente que Kimi fazia nos seus quadris, tentando inverter as posições.

"-Uau, depois eu que sou controlador!", exclamou ao sentir o peso do corpo do outro sobre o seu.

"-Você é controlador no trabalho, baby... Aqui... bem aqui, você sabe o seu lugar.", sussurrou no ouvido de Sebastian, que a despeito da indignação que as palavras trouxeram, estava completamente rendido.

Sentiu os lábios do outro deslizarem pelo seu pescoço, e descerem, até pararem em um de seus mamilos. Apertou os olhos com força quando ele impulsionou os quadris para frente, exigindo mais espaço entre suas pernas.

Kimi sempre seria Kimi, afinal...

Ergueu as mãos e arranhou a pele das costas dele e foi o que bastou para o outro se empolgar ainda mais.

Sentiu as mãos dele brincarem no elástico da calça do pijama que ele vestia, antes de mandar o pedido de permissão às favas e invadir suas roupas, agarrando sua carne já desperta.

Ah, sim, porque ele gostava sim de ser dominado por Kimi. Era "Kimi's little bitch", como o nórdico tinha lhe chamado certa vez, e gostava disso. Tanto que começou a gemer despudoradamente, só com aqueles toques.

"-Você não seria um bom teammate para mim, Seb, porque isso seria contraditório...", dizia o finlandês enquanto movia as mãos lentamente, apertando o comprimento de Seb com os dedos longos e pálidos.

"-Quero dizer, você iria querer mandar nas coisas, e isso não daria certo, não é?"

Sebastian já nem escutava o que o outro dizia, caso contrário teria se irritado bastante. Tudo que ouvia era o sangue que corria veloz nas suas veias e que parecia se concentrar entre suas pernas, fazendo a pressão dos dedos de Kimi se tornar uma tortura deliciosa.

Gemeu ainda mais alto quando o nórdico deslizou os lábios pelo seu tórax, a língua macia acariciando a pele clara, pouco mais dourada que a dele.

E quando os lábios o tocaram onde ele queria- e precisava, para ser franco- ser tocado, Seb esqueceu até que era o mais jovem tricampeão de F1 da história. Só sabia que era melhor Kimi não parar o que fazia.

Sentiu a carícia da língua do outro se concentrar na glande intumescida de seu membro, enquanto as mãos dele acariciavam suas pernas. E sabia, de alguma forma, que Kimi estava certo.

Ele era sim controlador, e na sua equipe, gostava sim de ser o número 1. E isso seria perigoso para o "eles" que os dois construíram naqueles anos.

Foi com esse pensamento que segurou forte os cabelos, agora um tanto mais curtos, do nórdico. Mas o ritmo era Kimi quem impunha. Sempre seria assim, entre eles...

Sentiu o calor intenso da boca de Kimi por completo, quando ele inclinou a cabeça e o engoliu por inteiro. Abafou o grito, porque aquilo o levou perigosamente perto...

"-Kimiiii...", chamou, mas o finlandês apenas olhou para cima, e, sem soltá-lo, deu um sorriso sacana.

"Desgraçado!", pensou Seb, mas os pensamentos foram interrompidos quando Kimi voltou a se movimentar daquele jeito tão provocante.

Daí não durou muito, e Seb já se desfazia na boca do finlandês, o gemido estrangulado morrendo nos lábios entreabertos. O finlandês terminou o que tinha começado e se jogou ao lado do mais novo, sorrindo cretinamente para ele.

"-Viu como não faria sentido mudar as coisas? Eu gosto assim e você, baby... você adora...", sorriu meio de lado, os olhos brilhando intensamente de luxúria e diversão.

"-Se você diz...", e Seb voltou a se sentar sobre o quadril do finlandês, a fim de retribuir o "serviço".

Ele, Sebastian, não sabia o que aconteceria nessa ou na próxima temporada. Sabia só que nas pistas eles eram rivais, e nada iria mudar isso. Porque ele queria vencer e Kimi também.

Mas os dois se amavam também, e aquilo era bom...

Então, se eles seriam ou não colega de equipe na próxima temporada ainda ia demorar pelo menos um ano de especulações para saber. Mas no momento, Seb só sabe que ele quer Kimi, quer que ele continue na vida dele, e que eles continuem a ser verdadeiros um para o outro.

O alemão sorri quando beija o peito do finlandês.

"Definitivamente, é sempre bom ter você por perto, Kimi", pensou, mas não disse nada. Concentrou-se em ouvir. Gemidos, o que era melhor.

* * *

**Notas finais:** Eu me arriscando de novo! XD

Pois é gente, to aproveitando minhas MiniFérias para exercitar minha perversão! Muaaaahhh...

E não é que eu to me atrevendo a escrever? Tô tão surpresa quanto vocês, juro...

Enfim, se eu continuar a ter ideias, continuarei a escrever...

Acho que é isso... Até! o/


End file.
